Clan:The Empire/Imperial News Bureau
The Imperial News media was established by EmperorHester in the Constitution on Mediato tell the outside world what was going on within The Empire, Ranging from Promotions to Diplomacy Actions. All stories are writen/typed in 3rd person. With Emperor Hester being the Clan Wiki editor and the actual stories held in the Empire forums. Top Stories Imperial Library 4/11/2011 With The Library of The Emperor/Empress being remade into a Sub-Branch rather than a duty the Emperor/Empress, it's now located here and is now called The Imperial Library. And featuring a new set of Policies for the library. Constitutional Changes: 4/10/2011 Today, Emperor Hester modified the Empire's Constitution removing the duty of managing the Library of The Emperor, due to being too much to do alone, making it a Sub-Branch, and constitutionally removing Media from being a sub-branch. Clan Wars Results: 4/10/2011 Estimates have been reported, that The Empire killed ~30 people, but The Empire lost 15 people. (People respawn) though The Empire acheived a Kills to Death ratio (K/D) of ~2 there is always room for improvements, and more training. Clan Wars: 4/10/2011 The Empire's members will be in the clan wars at 2PM central time, it's assumed that five to six of the members will be there, out of the five full time members and two of the part time. Clan Wiki Empire Pages Clean up: 4/10/2011 Today marks the start of my (Emperor Hester) start of cleaning up The Empire's pages on the clan wiki. First Financial Record: 4/4/2011 The first records were added to The Emperor's Finance Sheet, the long wait allowed for the first records to be worth over 1.1 million gold coins being made by The Emperor. With another seven million upcoming within a day or two. Public Record keeping!: 4/1/2011 Today its going to be the start of Emperor Hester Finance Tracker google document, it will keep track of the clans money and where it's used, NOTE not all items will be told, due to merchant clans and some clans would use merchant clans as a cheep tactic to attack others financially. Independant Media: 3/29/2011 Threw a lengthy process of talking and chat room meetings, the Media Sub Branch is going to be an independant member ran entity, Serena Moon will still be Director, I, Emperor Hester, shall still be the wiki editer. New stuff; I cannot direct/set rules for the Media, in simple talk, I can't say what topics can and cannot be shared so long as they're not a breach of security. State of The Empire Speech: 3/28/2011 The Emperor, Emperor Hester will be giving the State of The Empire Address, the highest antisipated speech in The Empire due to be given in just five days. Much to share in one speech. Titles of Nobility Created: 3/25/2011 It was established that a way to keep track of gold coin distribution in The Empire would be kept track of threw the use if titles of nobility. They are in no shape or form designed to give orders to lesser titles, just achievements. One Imperial Military: 3/25/2011 All the branches of The Imperial Military will be merged, minus the Honor Guard, into One Imperial Military. Released Council Documents: 3/25/2011 *Military Merge: Emperor Hester wanted to see what the Council's idea on merging the military branches into one would be. *Everday News: Didn't establish that news would be said everyday, but did make Serena Moon Director of Media. Forum Clean-out: 3/25/2011 The Emperor has began cleaning out the Empire Forums. Empire-Universial Triumvirate Diplomacy: 3/25/2011 Diplomacy between The Universal Triumvirate's diplomat Ehyta and Emperor Hester resumed after the Red Dog31 scandle that disrupted the last attempt on the 24th. So far it seems it will rap up later today with a treaty. Category:The Empire